


Family

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Bonding, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Newborn Children, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, just a smidgen of angst though, not actual bonding, talking about bonding though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: They’ll have to find a proper name for her at some point; Salchow is fine for a bump, but not for the small, perfect bundle wrapped in pink that sleeps between them.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onigiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onigiri/gifts).



> It’s the fifth night of Hanukkah, and today’s prompt is from 0nigiri, who asked for a family scene from TTW. They had several good suggestions; I have ignored them all and written this instead. It takes place in the few hours between Chapter 8 and the Epilogue.

“She’s so small,” whispers Yuuri.

Victor hums in the back of his throat and nods, his skin another whisper on the pillow. He’s too tired to open his eyes, even if he wants to see Yuuri gaze at their hours-old daughter, who sleeps on the tiny hospital bed between them. Salchow is wrapped snuggly in her blankets, a tiny knit cap on her even tinier head.

They’ll have to find a proper name for her at some point; Salchow is fine for a bump, but not for the small, perfect bundle wrapped in pink that sleeps between them. But it’s not even daylight and there’s plenty of time for discussion later, after they’ve all slept for a thousand years and maybe had some breakfast.

She’s tinier than Victor thought she would be. She certainly hadn’t felt tiny coming _out_. And while the tales about forgetting all the pain and suffering that he’d gone through in labor the moment she was in his arms aren’t _precisely_ true… it doesn’t seem to matter in the marvel of how small Salchow actually is.

Well. As long as he’s lying and not _sitting_ down, anyway.

“The triplets were this small,” murmurs Yuuri. There’s worry in his voice; Victor knows what it means. He worries the same thing.

“No one’s worried,” says Victor, referring to the doctor and nurses who smile with shining eyes at the baby. “She’s small because we’re not bonded, that’s all.”

Or so the doctor explained, weeks ago. _Nothing to be worried about_ , she’d said, confident and unconcerned. _She’s healthy enough_.

Yuuri is quiet; Victor cracks his eyes to see what he’s thinking, unable to read the mood between them.

Yuuri’s hand rests on Salchow’s chest, feeling the rise and fall of her breath. It’s large on Salchow, the tips of his fingers under her chin, the heel of his hand down by her hips. Or maybe her knees; it’s hard to tell when she’s wrapped up tight, when she refuses to uncurl from the position she’s held for the last nine months.

Yuuri’s gaze is only for Salchow, and the look in his eyes digs into the hollow spaces in Victor that Salchow once occupied: she is the only thing linking them together, and she is tiny, wrapped in cotton and so, so small. A blink of an eye – or a quiet refusal nine months before – and she might not exist at all.

The thought of that… of not being in a hospital bed, with Salchow between them. It makes Victor go dizzy, untethered from the earth as everything spins around him. Where would he be, if he wasn’t here?

Who would he be to Yuuri, if Salchow did not exist? If Yuuri remembered nothing of their night together? If Victor never had a reason to seek him out?

Victor doesn’t think he makes a sound, but Yuuri’s gaze flickers up at him nonetheless. His eyes widen, and he moves his hand from Salchow to Victor’s face, as if to cup his cheek.

He stops before contact is made.

“Is bonding – something you’d—?” Yuuri begins, hesitating and stammering, uncertain and still coated with the awe of looking at Salchow.

He doesn’t need to finish. The words fill up the hollow spaces in Victor, as fully and completely as fresh water rushing in. It’s better than katsudon, better than epidurals, better than sinking into his favorite bath.

Being bonded to Yuuri _right then_ is the only thing that could possibly make this moment better.

“ _Yes_ ,” whispers Victor, and _then_ Yuuri’s hand descends on his cheek. Victor closes his eyes and sighs into the touch. Yuuri’s hands are warm; his arm stretches over Salchow now, protecting her like a canopy as she slumbers.

“Okay,” says Yuuri, his voice trembling with emotion and laughter and the same sort of tumultuous everything that Victor feels in his chest. His hand pulls Victor’s face closer; they don’t touch, but it’s enough to feel Yuuri’s breath on his skin, to know that it’s not only Salchow that links them. Okay.”


End file.
